Eleanor's Run
by Annabelleblack716
Summary: Eleanor finds herself in the Maze. How is she supposed to live with 30 boys? She starts unlocking secrets about herself that she never knew and starts falling in love with Newt/Minho. Eleanor needs to find out who these WICKED people are before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The air was cold and the scent was disgusting. It smelt like vomit and machinery had a baby. The sounds of chains and pulleys filled my ears. I hated the sound more than I hated the scent. Every now and then, my metal enclosure would jolt up. I didn't know where I was going or why I was in this metal thing, but all I knew was...nothing. I couldn't remember a thing except my name, Eleanor. I felt like I remembered a lot, but it was just out of my reach. Like, something in my mind was blocking me from remembering about my life. I screamed, feeling the box thing move again, this time, faster. A blinking red light shone in the corner of my eye. Below it was a sign saying, "W.C.K.D". Suddenly, the crate stopped and the top started to uncover. A bright light flooded the crate, forcing myself to cover my face. I started to hear whispers, as a felt something drop into the crate I was in. Preparing myself to fight, I waited for the thing to get closer to me.

"Are you ok, greenie?" I looked up to find myself staring into the eyes of a boy. A human, thank goodness. However, the boy looked as confused as I was. "Who are you?" I asked, as I started to find my feet. "Who are you, where am I, and why can't I remember anything?" The boy didn't answer me, instead he held out his hand. "Come on," he said in a thick accent. "Let's meet the whole crew before you start to ask any questions." I scoffed at his outstretched hand, and climbed out of the crate myself. I was taken aback when I reached the top. About 30 teenage boys surrounded me, gawking at the fact that I was amongst them. I don't know who was more in shock, them or me.

I could tell by the looks of these boys that they haven't seen a girl in a long time. Their hair was messy, faces full of dirt, and sweat trickled down and stained their shirts. Forget a girl, these boys looked as if they haven't seen shower in a long time! A dark skinned boy step towards me. He looked even more scary every step he took towards me. Scared for my life, I took a step back, forgetting that the crate was behind me. Losing my balance, I started to tumbled back into the crate, falling into the arms of the boy. He gave a small laugh as he helped me back to my feet. "Careful greenie. We don't want you getting hurt on your first day now do we?" His accent made me sick. Forgetting him, I turned my attention back to the dark skinned boy. He outstretched his hand towards me. "The name's Alby," he said. Hesitantly, I shook his hand. "Eleanor," I responded. "My name is Eleanor. However, I can't seem to remember anything else and I want an explanation now." Alby let out a chuckle. "Please," he managed to say after his laughing fit. "If I knew I would tell you. You'll find out more about the Glade later."I didn't like it here. I didn't like it one bit. I started to look past Alby and saw a huge concrete structure with a crack in the wall. An exit, finally. I pushed my way past the boys and made a break for it, running as fast as I could for the crack in the wall.

The boys behind me started to scream and chase after me, but I was too fast to catch. As I reached the walls, I looked inside the crack, hoping to see an exit. What I saw was a dark, creepy place that had no chance of being an exit. What the hell is this place? All I knew was that it didn't look promising. I started to remember the boys screaming at me. There must have been something in there that was dangerous. However, thoughts of that subsided when I saw two more boys run from around the corner. How come they are allowed in there? The two boys stopped abruptly when they saw me. As all the other boys acted, they were highly surprised to see a girl. "I prayed to God that this day would come," an Asian boy said, putting a flirtatious smile on his face. "Hello greenie, the name's Minho." Aggressively, I tried to push past him and exit this stupid place, but it stopped me in my tracks. "Woah, you can't go in there." Finding my voice, I spoke. "Why not?" I asked, eager to learn what was out there. Minho opened his mouth to speak, but shut it, reluctant to answer my question. "I'll ask again, why not?" This time I added a little more force into my voice, as if to tell Minho that I meant business. The boy next to him laughed, as I turned my attention towards him. "Looks like we got ourselves a hostile babe for a greenie. Am I right Minho?" My gaze turned into a deadly stare down between him and I. Approaching him ever so carefully, I spoke in his face. "What did you just call me?" I asked through gritted teeth. But before the boy had a chance to answer, I kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground. "You better watch your mouth boy. I am not a babe, my name is Eleanor. Get it right or I'll seriously hurt you." Minho started to laugh, along with the other boys outside of the crack. I forgot that there were more. I started to walk back into the Glade, where all the other boys stood.

Alby had a menacing look on his face. "Don't you ever go in there again," he screamed in my face. "Do that, and you'll be banished forever. Don't be a shank." What the heck was a shank? As Alby started to get louder, the blonde boy stepped in front of me. "Lay off her Alby. You have to remember that she isn't like on of us. She is new here so let her be." I felt cowardly next to Alby, and the blonde boy only made me feel worse. I was so pathetic, that he had to stand up for me. "Thanks," I said quietly. "But I can handle myself." The boy just laughed. "Obviously, you can't. Welcome to the Glade Eleanor."

The Glade was basically just a huge field surrounded by concrete walls. Some shabby and unstable looking shacks were planted every here and there. Where did these supplies even come from and who even gave these boys supplies? A list of questions was forming in my head, but I wasn't allowed to ask questions until the end of the tour. Alby was taking me on the tour of my new home, or at least, that's what he called it. He told me that he was one of the first people to arrive here and that he has been here for 3 years. 3 years! I don't even want to be in here for a day, let alone 3 years. To me, it seemed like leaving the Glade wasn't an option. "Keep up Greenie," shouted Alby.

I was learning what type of jobs there were, where I was to go when I was hungry, or when I had to use the bathroom. However, my sleeping arrangements were still to be decided. I DID NOT want to sleep outside and Alby DID NOT want me to be near those boys when I did fall asleep. "Let's just say I know these shanks too well." I didn't know what Alby meant by saying that, but I could tell that it wasn't good.

As the tour went on, I began to feel a strong urge to go back into the large structure. As if I was, somehow, connected to the it. But I would never know that because all of my memories were gone. However, tonight I planned to go inside the place and find out what was going on. Although I knew that I would probably get into trouble, my curiosity won. If something really dangerous was in there, then it must be guarding something valuable like an exit or our memories, or our family.

Alby led me to the building called the Homestead. In here, both Alby and Newt slept. It was also a place where some Gladers, (that's what they called themselves due to the name of the place) hung out and relaxed. Inside, we sat down at a little table as Alby went over the rules with me.

"Rule number one," said Alby, his facial features showing me to listen up and pay attention. "Do your job. No slacking off. We need to survive here and if you slack off, then we don't get any work done. Don't think that just because you are a girl or just because you are new here makes you any better than any of us here."

"Rule number two. Don't harm your fellow Glader. This place wouldn't work if we didn't have trust. Heck, we would all be at each others throats if we didn't trust each other. We all think of each other as brothers, we are family."

"Rule number three. Don't go in there." Alby was pointing to the large crack in the wall. "There are dangers in there that you cannot possibly imagine. Only Runners are allowed in there."

Though I was sure if the tour was over, I started to ask questions. "What's in there that is so bad?" I thought Alby was going to yell at me for asking questions, but instead, his face harden, as of it was too painful to say. "Out there is the Maze," he started, not really wanting to continue. "A Maze that has no end. For three years, runners have been running in and out of that maze, mapping each and every turn, but still, we haven't found an exit. Reasons why is because the maze walls change every night, opening up new sections of the Maze that the Runners have to track. Not only that, but those doors close every night. There are four doors: North, South, East, and the West door. They close every night at exactly 7:00 sharp to keep the Grievers out."

Well there went my plans for entering and searching the Maze tonight. I wouldn't be able to get in there even if I tried. "What are Grievers?" I asked. Alby scowled. "Didn't I say hold all questions until the end of the tour?" He sighed. "If you would shut your hole and let me finish, maybe I could get to the part about Grievers. A Griever is a machine creature of trouble and pain. Get stung by one of these things, and you will remember some things. Its called a Griever sting and it hurts like hell. We have a medicine to treat it, but sometimes the medicine doesn't work and people die." On that dreadful note, Alby concluded the tour. My only question was where did I get supplies. He told me to write whatever I needed on a piece of paper and give it to him. I didn't want to ask him any other questions about who sent us here and all that junk because he made it completely clear to me that he didn't know and that no other shank around here knows either. As for my job, well, Alby said that I would have job tryouts tomorrow morning. For now, he had to find out where I was going to sleep. After going on the tour and learning more about the Glade, I concluded that maybe my life here wouldn't be so bad and terrible. There were no parents, no responsibilities, no worries. What was I to feel upset about?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

I was sitting outside of the Homestead for an hour now. Newt and Alby was inside discussing my sleeping arrangements and told me to stay outside. I was starting to doze off, until my little nap was interrupted.

"Why if it isn't the babe-greenie?" I opened my eyes to see Minho standing over me. He had a huge grin on his face as he started to sit down. "Don't call me that," I responded rudely, shutting my eyes once more to show him that I wasn't listening to him. "Aww, somebody is falling in love." Minho kept persisting and pestering me. Apparently, he couldn't take the hint that I didn't like him. I gave him a grin. "But Minho. Why fall in love when you can fall asleep?" He chuckled at my retort and started to close his eyes as well. His tan skin started to bake in the sun as I studied his features. His hair had a lot of hairspray and gel just to keep it from falling flat. He was sweaty and well built. Alby had told me that he was a Runner which meant that he ran in and out of that Maze almost everyday. He had to be in shape or else he wouldn't be able to run. That's when I noticed his jawline. IT COULD CUT A TREE! It was so sharp and cut his face so perfectly. He wasn't that ugly. To be honest, he wasn't really ugly at all.

"Stop staring at me babe-greenie." Minho didn't even flinch as he startled me. How could he have know that I was staring at him? His eyes were closed! "I wasn't staring at you," I lied. "I wasn't even looking in your direction." Minho smirked and got up. "Don't look at what you can't have," he said. Then, carefully, he bent down to my ear to whisper something. "Then again, if you do want, all you have to do is ask." I pushed the boy away from me, laughing. "Keep dreaming Hairspray."

"Ahem." I turnt around to find a frowning Newt. His arms were crossed and face flexed. "Sorry to break up your little happy moment, but we have news for you Eleanor. Can you come inside?" "Bye, Hairspray." I waved goodbye to Minho as Newt ushered me inside. The last thing I heard was, "I'll catch you later babe-greenie."

"Anyways, Alby and I have come to the decision of where you are going to sleep." Alby was sitting down at the table with a solemn look on his face. "I didn't like the decision..." he mumbled. "But there really is no other place for you to sleep. You'll be sleeping in the room that's upstairs." It took me awhile to comprehend the situation at hand. I tried to remember why that room was so special, what had Alby said during the tour that made that room different. Thats when it hit me. "But...but...but that's Newt's room," I whined. I knew that I was acting childish, but to be honest, I would have acted like Satan in order to not be sleeping in a room with Newt. I barely met the guy and now they want me to sleep in a room with him, and possibly, in a bed with him! I would rather sleep in a room with anyone else but Newt. He was so, ugh.

"Isn't someone happy that she is sharing a room with me?" Newt's voice had piped in through my thoughts. And his voice. The accent made it ten times worse as it pierced my ears. "I hope you know that I volunteered my room for you because I was worried." Newt put on his most sincere face, but I could see right through him. "It's alright Alby, I'll give her my room. She can have my bed, desk, closet, anything her little heart desires. I'll just sleep outside on the cold, hard ground." I could tell that Newt was trying to guilt trip me. I really didn't want to give into him, but then that's when it hit Alby.

"I got it," he shouted, jumping from his seat. "We can have Gally build you your own Homestead. We really don't know if there will be more girls, so we will have Gally and his team of Builders build you a new Homestead. It should be done in a couple of months, so..." "So I would still have to sleep with Newt," I said, finishing Alby's sentence. I looked at Alby, then back to Newt. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll share a room with you." Newt's frown turned into a grin, as he picked me up in a bear hug. I really couldn't believe that I gave into Newt because I know that deep down inside, I would never give into anyone. But there was something about Newt's seductiveness that drove me to my decision. "Your stuff is already inside my room," Newt said, showing me towards the stairs. I gave him a sly grin before responding. "Oh, how convenient."

As Newt opened the door, I immediately realized something. "Newt, there is only one bed." There was a huge bed set in the middle of the room. To be honest, the bed took up more than half the room! A desk sat in the corner of the room and the closet in the other. "I know that greenie," Newt responded. "Follow me." Newt lead me to the closet. Opening the door, I was surprised to see a ladder. "After you love," said Newt, gesturing me to climb the ladder. I really didn't want to see what Newt was hiding up there, but it was worth a look. As I climbed the ladder and pushed the trap door open, I gasped, taking in my surroundings. It wasn't a large room, but it was something. A bed was sitting in the corner of the room with a nightstand next to it. The part of the room that drew me towards it was the window. It was a large window with a ledge for sitting by it. I just imagined myself sitting on the ledge staring out into the Glade. Forgetting my surroundings, I was startled when Newt spoke.

"This is my secret room. No one really knows about this place. They just think that this is for storage. I come up here almost everyday to think and daydream." I really couldn't see Newt as the type of person who thought about life or daydreamed. But hey, anything was possible. "Now Greenie," Newt said. "It's your choice. Either A: you sleep up here and I sleep downstairs, B: you sleep downstairs and I sleep up here, or C: you come downstairs and we sleep together in the same bed." I could see that Newt was hoping that I would choose C, but he could keep hoping. "I want to sleep up here. It's private and it's away from you." I made sure to put emphasis on you, just to be a little extra. Newt put his hands up, as if surrendering. "Hey, I can take a hint Greenie, but just remember that this is my room and I can kick you out anytime I want." I gave a small chuckle of the thought of Newt kicking me out of his room. It was highly unlikely that him kicking me out would ever happen.

"Your stuff is already on your bed and you are all set." As Newt turned to leave, I took in my room once more. It was small and quaint, and that's why I loved it. It was perfect for me in every way possible. As I went to go sit on the bed, I noticed a red book bag on top of it."FOR THE GIRL," read the post-it. Curious, I opened the backpack. There were two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, three shirts, six underwear, four bras, and a small bottle. As I looked at the small bottle, I noticed red lettering around the outside. "PROPERTY OF W.C.K.D. TAKE ONE MONTHLY FOR MENSTRUATION." There were some pills inside of the container. Well, at least I don't have to worry about periods. However, there were those letters again. What did W.C.K.D stand for? Assuming that it was the company's name, I tossed everything back into the bag and headed downstairs. Newt was sitting on his bed, as if he was waiting for me. "I'm getting food," I said. "Let's go." To be honest, I wasn't asking Newt to join me, I was telling him to come with me. I didn't want to be left alone on my first day. I didn't know anyone here and I didn't want to be seen as a social outcast.

As Newt and I made our way towards the dining hall, I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. "Why if it isn't the babe-greenie. Told you that I would meet up with you again. How badly did you miss me?" Realizing that this was Minho, I laughed. "Oh, ever so dearly. I don't know how I went on without you, Hairspray." As Minho started to put me down, I noticed Newt's solemn face, and I wasn't the only one. "Oh come on Newt," sighed Minho. "Do lighten up a bit. Just because your not as handsome as me, doesn't mean that the babe-greenie will like you any less. Oh wait, nevermind, that's exactly what that means." Newt's face didn't soften. "Newt, Minho's right." With those words, Newt's neck snapped towards my direction. "About lightening up." As I finished my sentence, Newt's face softened a little. A small whatever was all I heard. "Besides Newt," Minho went on. "If she were to date anyone here, it would be me." I gasped and hit Minho in the stomach. He gave out a small groan. "Shut up," I giggled, trying to be as serious as possible. "I'm not a prize to be one. Besides if I were to date anyone, it would be my choice not yours." Minho smirked, as if to say I didn't have a choice.

"Well if it isn't the new greenie." I was finally able to meet the cook. His name was Frypan, and he was dark like Alby. He was chubby and a good height for a teenager. He looked about the age of 16, and acne covered his face. Seeing Frypan for the first time, it made me wonder how I looked. I could tell that I had olive skin and brown hair, but otherwise, I never really knew how I looked. Did I have acne all over my face? I felt myself feeling my face for anything, but all I felt were my cheeks. I was snapped out of my thoughts once I felt Newt give me a little shove. Apparently Frypan had asked me if I were thinking to be a cook for my job. I hadn't really put much effort into thinking about my job, but a cook would be fun. I mean, Frypan seemed nice and I could tell that he wouldn't be hitting on me. I guess being a cook was something to think about.

"What do you work as?" I asked Newt, not knowing what job would fit him in particular. "I'm a gar..." Newt started to mumble his words, as if not wanting me to hear. "He's a garden hoe," Minho butted in, trying his very best to hold back his chuckles. Try as I might, I couldn't stifle back my laughter. I couldn't possibly see Newt as someone who likes gardening, let alone having the patience to do such a thing. Newt frowned, his jaw flexed. "Ha,ha,ha," he mimicked. "Let all of your laughter out now. It's so funny." Obviously Newt was feeling offended that we were laughing at him, and with one deadly glare from him, I stopped instantly.

"Gally, stop it. Please just leave me alone." The boy's pleads were loud, so loud, that the whole Glade turned its attention to see a little boy being picked on by a large teenager. The teenager was very tall and yolked, while the boy was short and chubby. The scene reminded me of a bear fighting a chihuahua. It was sad, but I really didn't want to start a fight on my first day in the Glade. That is, until things started getting physical. With one quick punch from the boy named Gally, the little kid was on the ground in tears. Giving high-fives to his friends, Gally turned to walk away. I quickly stood up, only to feel a hand grab my arm. "Don't even think about it," Newt said sternly. "Gally would snap you like a toothpick." I shook him off and started to approach him, anger filling my thoughts.

"Hey," I shouted over to him. Turning around, he made his way over to me. Did I mention how tall he was? "Why, if it isn't the babe-greenie. I was wondering when I was going to get the chance to meet you." I could feel Minho's presence behind me. "Shut it Gally," he said, showing much hatred towards the boy. "Only I'm aloud to call her babe-greenie." Gally just laughed, as if Minho's remark didn't matter. That's when I decided to butt in. "Hey, why are you picking on a kid you is ten times smaller than you. It's not fair in my opinion." Again, Gally laughed. Man, did I hate that laugh. It's was so sinister and annoying, but then again, that described his personality. "What do you think would be fair cupcake?" asked Gally, crossing his arms. I don't know why I said it, but when I did I immediately regretted it. "I would be a fair fight." See, these are the moments that I put my foot in my mouth. Newt was right, Gally could snap me like a toothpick, however, my mouth decided to keep running. "I'll make you a bet. If I win a fight against you, you have to stop picking on this boy or any boy that is smaller than you." Gally thought for a moment, thinking about what he wanted. "Fine, and when I win, which is totally going to happen, you have to be my little servant for however long we are here for." It was a horrible bet that I knew I was going to lose. Yet again, my mouth kept running. "Deal," I said, sticking out my hand for Gally to shake it. "So when are we starting cupcake?" he asked. I gripped his hand as tight as possible. "Now," I retorted back, flipping him to the ground. He hit the floor with a thud as the boys started cheering.

To be honest, I don't know what came over me. I don't know how to fight, at least, I don't remember learning how to fight. Somehow, I could fight. As Gally started to get up, he looked at me with menacing eyes. "You'll regret that," he said, throwing a punch towards my direction. I dodged it as fast as possible, feeling the rush of air grazing my cheek. Not only was I faster than Gally, I was also more flexible. I kicked him in the side, causing him to hold it. I could tell that that hurt him. As I tried to kick him in the head, I felt his two hands grab my leg, and with that, he threw me. Man, did that hurt. I didn't remember being exposed to pain, so feeling it like that made it hurt even more. I got up again, feeling a little dizzy. At full force Gally started to run at me. Quickly, I move out of the way, causing him to stumble and fall. That's when I attacked, throwing kicks and punches, making sure that I was contacting skin. Gally, scrambling to get up, started to run away, in fear of me. I couldn't believe it. I beat up Gally, who was ten times my size! That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. The little boy was standing behind me, hand holding his bloody lip. "Thank you," he said quietly. "That's was probably the nicest thing anyone could have ever done for me." I smiled, feeling a rush of joy over the fact that I was a hero in some way. "Hey," I said. "I'm just glad that he will stop picking on people who aren't his size. Hi, I'm Eleanor." "Chuck." Chuck looked about the age of 13, which made me wonder. Who ever put us here sent an innocent 13 year old boy. They literally just took this boy from his family and threw him in here with 29 older boys. How do you do such a thing to such a small child? The second question was why?

After having a brief conversation with Chuck, I headed back to my room. I was sitting by my window, minding my business, when I heard a knock on the trap door. "What do you want Newt?" I asked, already knowing that he was going to enter. To my surprise, it wasn't Newt. "Why if it isn't the babe-greenie?" Minho was now completely in my room with his hands on his hips. "I figured that you were up here." To be honest, I was really confused on how Minho found me. Newt said it himself, only him and I knew about this place. Before I could ask any questions, Minho answered. "I saw you up in the window. Usually, I see Newt, but I guess he gave you this room." He leaned closer to my ear, as if he didn't want anyone to hear a secret. "He thinks that us Gladers don't know that this is his hiding place. Storage my butt." I laughed. I guess it was true, Newt did sit up here and daydream. As I started to picture Newt sitting up on the ledge, Minho took the seat right in front of me, putting his legs up. I kept my gaze towards the window, seeing this Gladers doing their own thing. I took in my surroundings, realizing that this was my home now. Living with 30 boys was going to be tough, but I can handle it...I hope.


End file.
